


We'll always have Mendoza

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [18]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: A retelling of the entire Mendoza level, canon compliant in that it takes place during the level but I've added dialogue and scenarios that do not happen in game / on the level.  I've also changed the time of their meeting in the woods because it fits better with the aesthetic of what I'm doing.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079076
Kudos: 24





	We'll always have Mendoza

It was nearing evening and the sun was hanging onto every inch of sky it could, clinging to a moment that would end, as all little moments do. As soon as Diana was in view on the platform, 47 faltered. She was here....   
  
He approached her on the viewing platform as Tamara Vidal was walking away towards the party, 47 saw multiple guards hanging around, must have been the Constant's doing.   
  
He leaned against the railing beside Diana and she turned towards him "You got my message." She said simply, as if he didn't know her better than that.  
"You never get caught on camera. Not unless you want to be seen."   
"So what's the play?"  
  
Diana straightened up against the railing, still looking out over the immense spacious vista below.

"You're not the only one who has been busy, 47, I'm this close to becoming the next Constant.. I'll be able to dismantle Providence from the inside" she looked towards the estate in the distance 

"Only one man stands in my way, Don Yates... That weasel was the Partners legal council for years. He's the top candidate, but remove him from the playing field..."

"It won't work, if Edwards suspects--"

"I will convince him that you acted alone. Retaliation for Grey, trust me, I know what I'm doing." 

"The Herald.. Tamara Vidal, she has eyes everywhere and they're all fixed on _you_ " he said, giving Diana a sideways glance, he knew that she knew what she was doing... He trusted her implicitly, it was why he came here in the first place. Diana had never led him down the wrong path.

"The plan..." he continued "It won't work unless we take her out" 

"She never leaves my side for long..." Diana said slowly, she turned to look at him "Whatever your plan is, I'll help you if I can" 

"You're sure about this?" 

"As sure as I'll ever be" Diana said, placing her gloved hand over his bare hand, he looked down in surprise. He wasn't expecting this and it caught him completely off guard. They lingered in this moment like the sun hanging onto the sky and she straightened up, pulling an invitation out for him "I got you an invitation, just like old times" 

He took it, careful not to touch her once more, he looked at her with a head tilt, as if to ask her the thousands of questions he had in his head, she just simply stared at him until she broke eye contact entirely and leaned against the bar once more "Go on, we shouldn't be seen together" 

His heart resumed it's normal function and ceased the loud thudding in his chest. This was going to be a long evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a one shot fic of Diana thinking about the moment she danced with 47, take it as canon but from her POV, since this entire fic is from 47's perspective / internal dialogue, that one shot will not be a part of this.


End file.
